Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information code reading system and information code reader, which are able to optically read information codes such as two-dimensional information codes.
Background Art
In some of conventional systems, a technique is employed in which an information code reader is used to read information codes, and acquired data are sent to a server. In the server, the received data are processed into a desired kind of data. However, in a case where data read by the information code reader is provided to the server without any protective measures, there is a concern that a third party may obtain the read data dishonestly. If the information code records thereon data which should be kept in secret (secret data), the convectional systems may have problems with security. To overcome this problem, there can be provided a measure, with which image data acquired by imaging an information code are sent to a server, and the information code is decoded in the server.
For example, in an information processing apparatus disclosed by the patent reference 1, image data, obtained by scanning a script using a printing machine, are sent to a delivery server. When receiving, this delivery server detects a bar code from the received image data and decodes the detected bar code, providing barcode information.